Particularly from U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,256, the suggestion has become known to include in containers for explosible fluids a spatial metal grid which prevents local overheating by rapidly conducting away heat and thus making the container explosion-proof. In the known device, the needed grid is constructed of layers of metal mesh rolled up like balls of cloth and introduced during the manufacture of the tank into same. The necessity to provide the tank with an explosion-proof safety device or, however, to cut it open to insert the metal grid and to then re-assemble it has the result that the mentioned suggestion was hardly practical so far. Mainly, it was not possible to protect gas containers or gas bottles against explosions by a heat-conducting, spacial metal grid, since here an insertion of the grid during the manufacture would be difficult and a subsequent insertion would not at all be permissible due to the partial destruction of the container.